brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Game
In the Big Game Event, five players battle one player's "Boss" Brawler. The Boss has very high health, improved damage output, and enhanced abilities, but its ability to self-heal is removed. Instead, the Boss has a health decay that removes a couple hundred health every second. The Boss attempts to stay alive for as long as possible while the others try to defeat the Boss as quickly as possible. The time on the clock when the Boss is defeated determines how many Tokens the participants receive. The Boss "wins" the mode by surviving past 2 minutes and 10 seconds, for which they receive the most Tokens. Likewise, the normal players win by defeating the Boss in under 2 minutes and 5 seconds. Because of the health decay, the maximum survival time of The Boss if they were not to be damaged at all by the opposing team would be about 5 minutes. This is an unranked mode, so Trophies cannot be earned or lost, and Tickets are required to play the event. Useful Brawlers * [[Jessie|'Jessie']]: Normal attacks bounce so they can hit up to 3 targets, often. This punishes the Hunting Party for clumping up and forces them to utilise obstacles to prevent Jessie's attacks from getting maximum value. Because the Hunting Party needs to spread out, it's difficult for them to damage Jessie all at once. Jessie's Turret is also a large threat, easily locking down long corridors and other tight spaces. Alternatively, it can be used to soak damage for Jessie if being rushed down. It is advised to put the Turret in bushes to prevent any members of the Hunting Party from using them to recover. * [[Penny|'Penny']]: Her Mortar may not hit a target consistently but it forces the Hunting Party to keep moving. If an enemy brawler is low on health, they need to travel unreasonably far back to be safe from the mortar. Penny's normal attacks are also very strong, punishing high dps brawlers for sticking close behind their tanky frontliner. * [[Nita|'Nita']]: Similar to Penny, Nita's Super is a fantastic harasser. The Big Baby Bear will chase the closest enemy Brawler until death. The Bear can't be ignored for long periods of time so the Hunting Party is forced to expend their resources on the Bear. This means that Nita does not need to worry about the entire Hunting Party unloading all of their shots if she engages. Nita's normal attacks are aoe and pierce so they can hit the entire Hunting Party. Something unique to Nita is that her attacks can partially clip through walls. Use this to your advantage by peaking corners without fear of retaliation. * Crow: His poisoned attacks will reveal the position of the Boss, even if they're in a bush. They also prevent healing, which keeps low health brawlers out of the fight for longer if he is the boss. His Super is also a fantastic escape, allowing him to stay alive longer. * Shelly: If Shelly lands all of her shots from her Super then it will instantly refill and allow her to chain several Supers. Her Super can also interrupt animations and can prevent characters such as Frank from successfully carrying out an attack or Super. * Barley: When he has his super charged, and the boss is being slowed down or stunned, Barley will have enough time to get close to the boss and burst out his super. The boss will take heavy damage if he/she can’t escape quickly. Even without his super, he can safely hide in bushes or behind walls to throw his bottles at the boss. * Darryl: As a shotgun character, Darryl naturally deals high damage at close range. If Super allows him to get back into the fight if he dies, but it can also get him out of one if he is the Boss. Similar to Shelly's Super, Darryl's Super can also interrupt attacks. * Spike: Spike’s high damage makes him a strong boss-killer. His super can slow the boss, giving his team ample time to unload as much damage as they can into the Boss. Tips * Bosses can get more tokens the longer they stay alive. Instead of fighting, you can simply run away from enemies to last longer. * Attack the Boss from all sides in order to overwhelm them. * If the Boss is a single-target attacker, try to attack them all at once. If you just send Brawlers in one at a time, the Boss will be able to pick off the individual Brawlers more easily and survive longer. * If the Boss is hiding behind a wall and using up time there, it should be a good move to destroy the wall with your Super if possible. Category:Events